


For You in Full Blossom

by InChemistryWeTrust



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChemistryWeTrust/pseuds/InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: In the past few days, Anna’s undying confession of love had been a running gag between the two. Elsa would always shoot the girl down and sometimes pretend to yield under Anna’s everlasting charm. It was fun and they were comfortable by it. Elsa was 15 years older and always treated the younger redhead like a child she was.





	For You in Full Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reithel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithel/gifts).



.

She had to take a bus.

Anna looked out the window to be greeted with gloomy weather. The sky was pouring cat and dogs as if teasing her misery. If only she had locked her bicycle properly, some sneak wouldn't have stolen it from store's parking lot and she could have woken up later instead of half an hour earlier to catch a bus.

She would have had a shower too.

Anna grimaced when she hastily combed down her tangled mess of hair on the bus stop. She ate her lunch box for breakfast while waiting for the bus.

A cold wind blew through making Anna's body shivered a little. The wind carried the rain scent and fresh sweet smell in it. Anna looked up when she caught a flash of blue.

And almost choked on her sandwich.

A woman holding a blue umbrella with the bluest eyes was standing before her. Her other hand was holding a bouquet of colorful flowers. The pale blond hair was let loose and slightly wet from the rain. She was wearing a baby blue dress under a blue denim jacket.

It took all of Anna's power to swallow the rest of the sandwich inside her mouth.

The woman expertly closed her umbrella with one hand and took a seat beside Anna.

The red-haired teen couldn’t help but to sneak a glance at the most beautiful person she had ever seen. It was kind of cliché now and she regretted to ever laugh at 'love at first sight' notion in any books or movies.

The rest of the waiting was spent with Anna hopelessly gathering courage to ask the gorgeous stranger’s name who seemed to be so transfixed with the flower bouquet in her hands.

The bus arrived too fast to Anna’s liking. The woman rose and climbed first while Anna still scrambled to get up.

The blue umbrella woman stopped on her track as she frantically searching for her bus card in her jacket pocket.

Anna guessed she had given up when she turned to get off the bus. At that moment, Anna’s eyes met with her gaze. It was indescribable feeling to have her crush finally noticed her existence.

The woman saw Anna and seemed to notice her school uniform. “I’m sorry to hold you back, I forget my bus card.”

Anna pulled out her student card like it was a legendary sword. She double tapped on the machine while smiling hopefully not-too-stupidly at the blue umbrella woman. “You can use mine!”

The woman sighed, smiling softly, “thank you, you are a lifesaver.” She eyed Anna’s uniform name tag, “Anna.”

Anna just had fallen deeper by that smile. She was screwed.

There was only one seat left inside the bus and Anna let the woman have it. She stood nearby while grabbing the passenger handle. Occasionally her eyes would wander to the blond woman’s figure during the ride.

Three stops later, the woman got off from the bus but not before giving Anna her name card. “Please visit today, I will pay you back.”

Anna was dumbfounded by her dazzling smile that she had missed a stop for her school. Anna had to race back by sprinting like a champ.

The redhead senior was fidgeting with the name card during classes. She had read the words written there like thousand times already. There was this amazing feeling to finally be able to put a name on a beautiful face.

“Arendelle Florist. El-sa?” A male voice came from behind her, making Anna jump on her seat.

She smacked the voice owner for revenge. “Butt out, Christopher!”

The boy huffed, “It’s Kristoff! How rare to see an Anna in the library. Storm is coming!” He was still rubbing his sore shoulder from Anna’s previous punch. “What are you reading anyway?”

Anna brought the book closer so Kristoff wouldn’t be able to read the cover page. “Not your business.”

Kristoff caught the open pages Anna was reading.

He wondered of why the girl suddenly had interest on flowers.

.

.

After school, Anna got off on Elsa’s stop. The young redhead had no idea of the neighborhood name, so she would name it Elsa’s stop and Elsa’s district.

The rain had stopped around lunchtime so Anna’s red umbrella was hung loosely on her backpack. It took her not much time to discover the store location. The establishment was located near the main street.

Anna took a peek from the glass window. There were so many kinds and colorful flowers inside the building. There were weird looking ones too.

Her sight spotted a ‘closed’ sign hanging by the front door. Shoulder slumped, Anna took a look around to get whole angles of the florist store. Maybe Elsa was still around.

Her guess was proven to be right as she caught the blond woman who was still wearing a florist apron came out of the store’s back door in hurry.

Anna waved at her but Elsa was running past the girl as if Anna wasn’t there.

Anna pouted, she had been expecting a chance to get to see Elsa’s breathtaking smile for the second time. Since Elsa had been steps ahead of her and was walking briskly through the pedestrian street, Anna decided to follow her.

Elsa was bumping into people a lot. Each time the woman would apologize profusely and continued her walk only to bump into a pole or another street fire hydrant.

And people had accused her of being careless creature.

Cannot leave Elsa alone, Anna trailed close behind the blond woman.

They took a turn toward a small alley behind a convenience store and not once Elsa noticed that Anna was tailing her. The younger redhead was so proud of her own snooping skill.

Then she realized the purring sound.

Kittens, several of them were inside a box meowing loudly.

Elsa took out a bag of treats and a bottle of milk from behind her apron. She kneeled down and patted each kittens gently.

Anna’s heart was swollen by the sight.

If she fell in love before, now she had fallen completely and cannot get out.

They both watched quietly as the kittens ate all the treats and milk. There was a soft snore coming from Elsa’s direction.

Anna stepped closer to check on the woman who had just stolen her heart. There she was, crouching and resting her head upon the open palm of her hand, sleeping peacefully.

Anna couldn’t believe her eyes. How could a person just fallen asleep like that?! In a darkened alley with stray kittens and without a care in the world?!

She lowered her body and finally joining Elsa crouching beside the kittens. There were three of them which couldn’t be older than 2 months old. Who had such a cold heart to dump those cute kittens?

The sky above them rumbled with a promise of rain. Anna’s gaze went to Elsa’s sleeping form. The woman must’ve been very sleepy that couldn’t even walk straight. All of that just for feeding the cats.

When drops of water started falling on earth, Anna opened her umbrella. If Elsa had given her best to feed the kitten, she could at least protect her from the falling rain.

.

Elsa had no idea of how she had fallen asleep while taking care of the strays. She also never expected for the sudden downpour, the weather forecast was unreliable lately.

However, the most unexpected thing was… the red.

Red umbrella, red bag, red locks. A bright contrast on the crying gloomy earth.

Elsa blinked.

She knew the girl. The nice high school student who had helped her on the bus stop this morning. The girl gave impression of full vibrant youth and energy.

The goofy grin and the girl’s cheerful disposition were replaced by a solemn look and a frown.

The sight made Elsa’s heart skip a beat.

She knew the girl’s name.

“Anna?”

It was still raining and Elsa finally noticed how the girl had been holding an umbrella for her. Meanwhile, the girl’s high school uniform was drenched.

“How long you have been here?” It was so foolish of her to forget about the invitation for the girl to visit her store today.

Anna sneezed audibly, “well, you fell asleep and it’s raining and the kittens…” The girl pointed out the box that had been tucked carefully with a makeshift plastic bag.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Something was tugging on Elsa’s heartstrings to witness the teenage girl sneezing and shivering.

“Oh, I’m fine, Miss…”

Elsa shook her head. Swiftly, she took over the hold on Anna’s umbrella, pulling the girl closer so she too would be shielded from the rain. “You can call me Elsa.”

“Elsa is a beautiful name.”

“Thank you.”

“Not that your face is not beautiful, it is! Your face is the work of art, very gorgeous! Everything about you is beautiful, you have a heart of an angel! Oh my God, I’m rambling, aren’t I? I need to seriously stop before I totally confess my undying love to you…”

The girl gasped, covering her mouth immediately. The scene was so comical that Elsa couldn’t hold her laugh.

It was her first time to meet someone who looking at her like she was the eighth wonder of the world.

.

* * *

 

.

After the eventful day, Elsa extended a daily invitation for Anna to visit her store. Anna didn’t waste it as she did visit Arendelle Florist dedicatedly.

“Are they roses?” Anna was doing a math homework while watching Elsa trimming rose stems. Anna had recognized the red roses but the others had several different colors.

“Yes. Roses come in many colors.” Elsa put back the finished bouquet on to the display.

“Like the pink roses, they convey admiration, joy, and gratitude.”

Anna abandoned her homework to give Elsa’s short lecture her full attention.

“The lavender roses are ‘love at first sight’, white roses are symbol of purity, chastity, and innocence. And here, the yellow ones are symbol of friendship and caring.”

Anna nodded, taking all the information in.

The girl took one of the purple roses and extended it to Elsa, she sighed dramatically, “because you are my ‘love at first sight’” Anna grinned widely.

Elsa chuckled, “smart-ass. Go finish your homework.”

In the past few days, Anna’s undying confession of love had been a running gag between the two. Elsa would always shoot the girl down and sometimes pretend to yield under Anna’s everlasting charm. It was fun and they were comfortable by it. Elsa was 15 years older and always treated the younger redhead like a child she was.

Anna would go home by 5 pm sharp as per Elsa’s request every day. Even Anna’s mother hadn’t set up a curfew for her, yet Elsa always made sure that Anna had hopped on the 5 pm bus.

Today though, Anna noticed how Elsa had purposefully slipped a yellow rose petal between her homework notebooks.

Anna smiled. Elsa’s words were echoing inside her head, _Yellow is for friendship_.

.

* * *

 

.

It was around the end of autumn. The three kittens that Anna had adopted from the rainy day had grown bigger and healthier. Sometimes she brought them to Elsa’s store during the weekend.

“Oh you’re busy.” Anna entered the store only to find Elsa was still holing up on the same spot as yesterday, doing the customer’s orders. “I have no clue that everybody in town loves getting married on October.” Anna commented jokingly and put the kitten cages near the storage room.

“The customer is… very specific and demanding.” Elsa sighed. There were black circles under her tired eyes. “How is your school, Anna?” Elsa asked with cheerful tone.

“It’s Sunday.” Anna answered, throwing an expression as if Elsa had grown a second head. She didn’t like it when Elsa overexerted herself to work. “Have you eaten yet?”

The older woman got up from her working station and did a brief stretch up. “I’m waiting for you.” Elsa’s gaze fell on Anna’s form. “Are you getting taller?”

Anna blushed. She indeed had gained few millimeters but she didn’t want to admit that she had been drinking milk every day. Elsa was still good few inches taller ahead of her and… unfortunately milk could not advance her age.

Elsa smiled and patted Anna’s head fondly, “what do you want to eat?”

Anna looked around the store. Her eyes caught a new kind of flower hidden between the orchids. “Well, we had Chinese yesterday.”

Elsa pressed the speed dial for Oaken’s and did order for both of them. Their usual routine lunch would go by from western to eastern in repeat.

“Elsa, what flower is this?” Anna gestured to a blue flower plant on the wooden shelf.

Elsa’s smile disappeared for a moment. “That is a blue rose.”

Anna was waiting for Elsa to elaborate about the rose since she had no knowledge about them. But none came and Elsa’s sad gaze remained.

.

* * *

 

.

It started as a light-hearted notion. “You have a sweet mouth.” Anna said.

“Sweet teeth, Anna. For your information, I love chocolate, not all candies.” Elsa corrected.

“No, sweet mouth. I mean, look at how you claim all my chocolate puddings!”

Elsa swallowed her last pudding bite. “You lost the bet, Anna. Winter has come earlier.” Both women just came back from watching the first snow fall in the afternoon.

“I won.” Elsa smirked smugly. She got all of Anna’s dessert and Anna had to help her cleaning up the storage room.

“You know that it means I really really love you to give up my chocolate dessert for you, right?” Anna put down the last box containing new sunflower seeds.

There was a bit frost on the window while snow was falling instead of pouring water.

3 months since their first encounter under the rain.

Elsa’s gaze softened followed by Anna’s favorite smile, “I know.”

Only this time Anna had failed to hold herself back to kiss the smile.

They had their first kiss under the falling snow.

.

* * *

 

.

It was becoming an unspoken thing between them.

Elsa started to slowly stop seeing Anna as a child. Elsa wouldn’t tell of why and the risk was too high for Anna to ask.

They were sitting on the couch back to back while Anna was reading her biology book for tomorrow’s test and Elsa was browsing for the newest kind of sunflower seeds.

“I love you.” Anna said absentmindedly. She made sure to say it every day upon their first kiss week ago. She was content with Elsa’s reply which would always come 8 seconds delayed.

“I know.”

And Elsa would kiss her. On the forehead, on the cheek, and on her nose. The kiss on Anna’s lips was always gentle, hesitant, and full of care as if the girl would've been broken by her kiss.

The blue rose was now sitting on a pot. Unhidden.

.

* * *

 

In the middle of winter afternoon Anna arrived bearing a hot chocolate as gift.

Elsa was on her work station watching the blue rose Anna had been curious about.

Elsa’s eyes were downcast, unwelcoming of the younger girl’s arrival.

“You said you want to know about the rose meaning.”

Anna nodded.

“The meaning of a blue rose…” Elsa began without giving a glance at Anna who was standing before her.

_I can’t have you but I can’t stop thinking about you._

Elsa pushed the flower toward Anna so the girl could hold it. It took Anna few seconds to finally understand the meaning behind Elsa’s words.

“You always have me, Elsa.”

“… I’m so much older than you, we can’t-”

Anna shook her head, refusing to hear Elsa’s next word. “I love you.”

Elsa’s reply came like her usual, 8 seconds delayed, “I know.”

The blond florist took the blue rose from Anna’s hand and crushed the petal with her bare hand.

Elsa wished she could say it but she could do better. She pulled Anna for a kiss, a deeper more meaningful kiss.

Because no flowers in this world could do justice on explaining how Elsa's heart is blooming for Anna.

.

.


End file.
